


Everything has changed

by Peraltiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagostylez/pseuds/Peraltiagostylez
Summary: It’s the last term of Year 10 and 15 year olds, Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta have both been elected has Head Boy and Head Girl. Two opposite personalities collide to make sure their year group have the best final school year and prom(It’ll be set in modern time and just imagine that they are British :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post I saw on tumblr last year, I tried finding it by have had no luck so credit goes to them for the inspiration

June 2019

“They reveal who’s getting Headboy and Head Girl today” Amy said as she carried her folders whilst walking alongside the pavement. “Yeah, you’re definitely getting it Ames” Kylie said walking alongside her. “Sophia’s too... how do you say it, rebellious” Amy smirked as Kylie made the remark. “Yeah... I hope Lee Hanson gets it... Jake is sooo annoying, we got put together in science and all he did was stab the frogs, and Charles keeps trying to make us fall in-“ she was cut short by her folders suddenly dropping on the floor. “Football FAIL!” Gina says running up to her whilst filming. “I’m sorry” a boy says picking up her folders, 

“We we’re trying to show Terry who was boss at football” the boy stood up and gave her back the folders “oh it’s one of my people I’ll be working with if I get Head boy” He brushes off the dirt, “in your dreams Peralta” Amy walks off and Kylie follows 

Jake watches her go “hmm” another boy nearby. “Shut up Charles” Jake rolls his eyes “Young love” Charles adds, “Oh come on, everyone can see it can’t they you two” He turns to Gina and Terry, “Hmmm the nerdy girl and Jake? I can see sparks” Gina said still glued to her phone. They group walked into the gates and headed for the building. As they got in another joined their group “Finally what took you so long?” A girl wearing a leather Jacket said to Gina... “Jake knocked the football into Amy, look” she proceeds to show Rosa a video before her phone is taken off her. “You’ll have that at the end of the day” Mr Cozner said putting the phone in his pocket. 

“Ugh what an idiot, I can’t believe he’s the head of Year.. he only got the job cause he’s hubby is the Principal” Gina sighs and leans against someone’s locker. “He’s pretty cool though” Jake adds, “I saw him and Holt down the park.. they have a dog” Rosa places her bag down “Wow so cool he has a dog... you’re worse than Amy Santiago always sucking up to teachers” 

“A match made in heaven” Charles said quietly. Terry approaches them holding bottle of water “Year 7s are annoying, Terry couldn’t get his daily yogurt” 

•••••

Amy places her bag and folders carefully on the sink as she fixes herself up in the mirror. “Alright Ames” someone flicks her hair, “Hows little nerdy nerd” the girl laughs and few giggles echo. “See I heard that Lee dropped out of becoming head boy, meaning Jake’s definitely got it... and I better get it too, after all Jake and I are so meant to be together” She turns Amy round “If you get Head girl I’m going to make your life hell... you got me” Sophia says moving closer to Amy and she nod. Sophia is pulled off by someone and Amy sees who it is. “Leave her alone...” Rosa stares at Sophia and she leaves followed by her little group “Are you okay?” Rosa says giving Amy’s bag to her... “I’ve seen them give you grief since the first day of year 7.. you should really tell someone about it, like me” Amy puts her bag on her shoulder looking down “I tried telling David but he told me to grow up, my mums too busy looking after my little brothers and my Dad is a cop, he’s allows on duty” Rosa walked out of the toilets and Amy followed... “Look I know you find Jake annoying but everyone in our group likes you and you’ll need company after this week, when Kylie leaves” 

That was something Amy was trying to avoid, her best friend since Primary suddenly leaving. “Yeah I guess...” Rosa smiled “cool you can come with us at break, we hang out down by the sports hall.. i’ll see you around also good luck with today”. 

The bell rang for registration and Amy headed to her form group ready for the day ahead


	2. Chapter 2

Amy walked into her form group, she sat at the front of the classroom grabbing a pen and a piece of paper to write down who was present. Her tutor Mr Scully was useless, he sat at his desk either eating, sleeping or staring into space. How he ever got hired is a mystery. Amy’s tutor group was loud, running loose due to lack of discipline, every now and then Jake’s tutor Mr Pembroke would come in and threaten the whole class with a detention, scolding Mr Scully at the same time. 

Terry and Gina were also in Amy’s form group, they were both late as per but it went unnoticed by Scully, Terry and Gina sat on the row behind Amy and Terry whispered something in Amy’s ear “Good luck, I voted for you”. Amy turns around, “Thanks, I won’t get it”. She marks Gina and Terry down on the register at the same time. “Oh you will Amy, nobody likes Sophia apart from her gang.. most people voted for you”. Amy was suddenly hit by nerves, she wanted the role so badly but convinced herself that she’d loose out based on the fact votes are done by popularity rather than personality. 

••••

The year group got called into assembly during second period. Amy say down next to Kylie. There was loads of chatter until Mr Holt walked up to the podium gradually making the noise go quiet. “Good Morning Year 10, we are sorry to pull you out of lessons but as you know, you’ll be entering Year 11 next term meaning a boy and girl from this year will be elected as ‘Head Boy and Head girl” 

Amy turned to Kylie and whispers “I can’t do this Kylie, I think I’m going to be sick” Kylie reassures her and tells her it’s just nerves, both girls were brought their attention back to Holt. “I’m pleased to announce that our head boy, is Jake Peralta from Form P” There was cheers and chants of Jake’s name mainly from Gina, Rosa and Terry. Sophia smiled and Amy used her lip reading skills and figured out that she said something along the lines of using her role has head girl to get closer to him. “Quieten down now so we can announce who’s got head girl” Holt said before continuing “The head girl will be.... Amy Santiago from Form S, can both of you please make your way to the front” Jake stood up and walked up to the front and Sophia eyed him up, Amy followed slowly and looked at her year group. All eyes where on her. She knew she’d be centre of attention but her anxiety began to hit in, everything Holt was saying became a blur. She felt sick, she tried getting Jake’s attention but he was to busy trying to communicate with Charles who was at on the other side of the hall. 

There was gasps which turned to laughter and people talking, “Amy are you okay?” Holt came over to her . Jake did too, “That is disgusting... she does know she’s in front of hundreds of people” Sophia shouted as her friend whispered into her ear “Sicktiago” she then shrieked. The whole hall bursted into laughter with a few repeating What Sophia had just said. 

Rosa sat in her chair in silence, slowly getting annoyed at people laughing. Terry wasn’t laughing nor was Charles, Gina found it slightly funny but this was noticed by the other three who told her to stop. “Everyone go back to your lessons... NOW” Kevin shouted. Kylie made her way to the front to support Amy to the medical room. “I’ll take her” Jake said before Kylie opened her mouth to say anything. 

Jake took Amy down to the medical room but she quickly made her way to a staircase, “Hey medical room is that way” Amy ignored him and sat underneath the stair case and curled up into a ball. Jake hesitated before following her “It’ll be forgotten about in a week, something else would happen.. like it always does” Jake kneels beside her. “Amy I know you find me annoying but I am here for you” Jake sits on the steps and Amy muffles a thank you. “What do you have after break?” Jake questions as Amy looks up, “Spanish” she replies “What about you?” 

“I have History” I’ll walk you there, he smiles. “What about break, where do you want to go..”

Amy stutters at Jake’s question, “I’m seeing Kylie”. This disappoints Jake but before he can say anything Kevin appears, “Jake go to your lesson, you’ve still got 15 minutes left and Amy with me” 

Jake looked at Kevin “Yes Mr Cozner” he helped Amy up and the pair looked and smiled at eachother before going there own separate ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some schools have sixth formers as their HB/HG but my6th form wasn’t actually part of my school and the HB and HG were from y11


End file.
